User blog:WayfinderOwl/BTM: 'Tis The Season 5
Revelations and Bookends I stood in the cafeteria, beside the other members of the performing arts club. The only people missing was Antonia—I was glad about that, Sarah and Gary. Antonia is a selfish bitch, who is only happy if everything is molded around her. She chose a character in the script for her to play, and demanded we change everything about it, to accommodate this character more. When we refused, she threw a tantrum and hid in the AV room, and refused to come out until Milo came to her. The fact that he was in the caf with us said it all. Sarah didn’t like crowds, she wanted to stay in the auditorium, to hold our turf. I made a quip, that if Gary came, he would scare kids off on wanting to audition. He glared at me, but muttered something about working on a scene he didn’t like near the end. The girls of the Art Freaks had spent the remainder of the night working on a flyer to give out to kids. Kendra had fetched the cute little girl with pigtails, to draw the picture on it. She drew an amazing representation of our play, then fell asleep around three am, so I had to carry her back to the art room with the art room. The night ended with Kenzie paying the nerds another visit, to get them to allow her to use the photocopier. She came back with a hundred copies. All of the kids of the school had come to the caf for breakfast, with noticeable absences who they probably left behind to hold their turf. Some kids stayed to eat at the table. Most took as much as they were granted, and left. Crabblesnitch was the only adult in the building. He had to serve the food out himself, while the prefects cooked and put the food into serving trays. We were practically eating war rations. Soup, bread and fruit. At least Becky had something to eat, being a stubborn vegan and all. We spread out, handing out flyers. Some showed interest. Those that weren’t just scrunched the flyer up and chucked it in the trash. Louisa, Kendra and Kenzie had to leave, to take food up to the art room. “Trust me, none of them will leave, except for bathroom requirements,” said Kendra. The three girls left with enough food to feed all eight of them. Once the caf was empty, we got our food. Becky held out her tray. “I need food for two,” said Becky. “Once I’ve given it to them, I’ll come back for my own.” Crabblesnitch nodded. “That better be the case, because I’m not going to give you any more than that.” With the food, she left the caf. When she returned, we were already sat at table eating, deep in conversation about Christmas memories. “Trust me, Christmas sucks,” said Pete. “I’d rather be stuck here, than at my parents. They buy me a dorky sweater and make me wear it from Christmas eve morning, until I get to leave the day after Christmas.” “I’ve never had a proper Christmas,” I admitted. “This suits me fine. Once, when we were living in Northwood, I snuck down to Middle Park to see the big tree they put up every year. I got to sleep under it for three days, until the cops found me and took me back to my parents.” “Next year, you can come to my house for Christmas, sir,” said Pedro. I patted him on the back. He was a sweet enough kid, but we both knew that probably wouldn’t happen. “So glum,” Becky said, joining us with a tray containing a bowl of tomato soup and a bottle of water. “Christmas is a great time of year. Just because we are stuck in this place, doesn’t mean we can’t enjoy it. Reach out to people. Maybe this one will be the best one yet.” “You know, there is something to that,” said Milo. “In the basement, there are a load of Christmas decorations. Maybe we could go get them and decorate the halls.” He was totally playing her to get into her pants, but he did have a good idea. Though Becky already completely shot him down once, she would probably do it again. “That would be great. Auditions are tomorrow, anyway,” Becky replied. Crabblesnitch came over to the table, with a scowl that implied we better not wish him a merry Christmas. “Your entire club is come to my study, and show me what you have for the play. That includes those joining you by punishment orders.” With that, he turned on his heels, and scurried out of the cafeteria like a the cockroach he is. “Damn it,” Becky muttered. “We will lose the auditorium. The play will be dead in the water.” “No it won’t,” said Milo. “I’m not part of the club. Crabblesnitch’s instructions were the entire club, and those on punishment. I’m neither. I’ll wait in the auditorium. Toni would probably come out of the AV room. The place will be safe.” ^^^^ The Nerds weren’t happy to have us sat in their territory, but they had to deal with it. I watched Beatrice on the other side of the room, reading a chemistry textbook. She was still mad over the crap with Justin. I knew it. Not once did she look at me. I wanted to walk over to her, take that textbook out of her hands and say, “Beatrice, I’m sorry over what happened. If I could go back, and not let him get to me. I’m crushing on you, and you like me. Can’t we just forget and move on?” I didn’t have the guts to even try it. She would probably tell me what I can go and do. Crabblesnitch called us into his study. Most of the group had to sit on the floor, while Gary and I sat on the chairs opposite him. Gary explained his script. “We are going to make the story a modernization. Scrooge will be Dr. Ebenezer Scrooge, a skinflint principal of a school. Jacob Marley is an embezzling vice principal of school funds, who died suspiciously the Christmas before. Bob Cratchit is the janitor, who Scrooge treats poorly. Scrooge refuses to make good on the janitor’s health insurance.” “No,” said Crabblesnitch, flatly. No reasons. No feedback, just one word. “You will stick to the original, or not at all.” Becky stood up, resting her hands on the back of both Gary’s chair, and my own. “Dr. Crabblesnitch, be reasonable. We’re very limited. We only had ten dollars budget. We are snowed in this building! How could we possibly stick to the original? It isn’t like we can just go out into the snow, and record all of Scrooge’s Christmas memories.” “Ah, Rebecca Delaney. I should have known you would have something to say about the matter. Step down, or I will make biology mandatory. If Dr. Slawter tells me you did not slice up the animal carcass to his highest standards, you will be banned from music class until you graduate.” A lingering look of disgust crossed her eyes. She wanted to say something, but she didn’t want to face the rest of her time at school doing something that was against everything she stood for. I stood up. “Then I’ll point it out. There is nothing you could do to me, to make my time here worse. There is no possible way to do the original. Even the costumes we have are practically falling apart. We like this version. We are going to go ahead with it.” “I will ban you from the dorms,” Crabblesnitch threatened. Pointless threat. “Go ahead. I brought a sleeping bag with me. There are plenty of derelict buildings to sleep in.” Gary cut in with, “I do hope a journalist doesn’t see you.” “Then I shall expel you,” said Crabblesnitch, looking pleased with himself. “Go ahead,” I muttered. “My parents aren’t coming back.” Gary made another quip at Crabblesnitch, cluing me into what he was doing. Becky couldn’t speak up, so he was doing that for her. “Cold hearted Bullworth Academy headmaster makes kid homeless.” He remained silent for a few moments. “Starving former Bullworth Academy student freezes to death on the streets.” A smirk spread across his lips. “Sound like good headlines, huh?” “You will do what I say, or regardless of what threats you make, I will expel you all,” Crabblesnitch announced. “Now get out of my study.” Our group left the study, unsure what to do next. They left me in the main office. I decided to bite the bullet, and talk to Beatrice. She looked up at me as if I were nothing more than a stain on the wall. “Beatrice…” “I’m not interested,” she snapped. “Look, I said I’m sorry. I’ve apologized a thousand times. I don’t know what else I can do.” “Then don’t do anything.” “I don’t even know what I’ve supposed to have done. Justin was a jerk. I fought him to defend you—.” “You said horrible things about me.” “No I didn’t. I was defending you.” “You said, and I quote; I’m not dating Beatrice for looks. I don’t care that she isn’t the most prettiest girl in school. Or that she has braces and constant cold sores. Or even her bad taste in clothes.” She closed the small pink book she held, stowed it away in a brown satchel resting at her feet. “You knew I was unhappy with the preps treating me as their pet. Justin was poking me, just to hurt you. So you give me the silent treatment. Treat me like dirt. Glare at me like I’m scum. Just because some stuck up prep asshole goaded me into saying those things?” I shook my head at her, realizing she was just as manipulating as some of the other girls in this school. “Thank you, Beatrice. You just took a load off my mind. I don’t have to waste time trying to change myself to make things right between us.” I turned away from her, leaving under the glare of Bucky. I was done with Beatrice. If she was so petty that she is giving me the silent treatment for being provoked into saying some stupid things, or not jumping through enough hoops to make it up to her, then that was her problem. I lived fifteen years without the attention of a girl, I could probably live without it for the rest of my life. I headed down the stairs, took two quarters out of my jacket pocket. Inserted them into the coin slot of the vending machine. I pressed the button for a beam cola twice. Pete came out the door, looked over to me. “Hey, something wrong?” “Nothing. Thinking of going for a walk down the corridors. Want to come with?” “Alright. This play stuff is driving me crazy.” I retrieved the cans of beam cola from the slot, and gave him one. We did a full circle around the downstairs corridors, before we headed into the geography classroom, to talk in private. I wanted to tell him what had happened. Pete was the only consistent thing in my life. The first person to ever show me kindness, and the best friend I could ever ask for. “So I’m done waiting for Beatrice to forgive me,” I said. Pete went quite, staring into the can of cola. “Beatrice is an alright girl. I would be lying if I said I wasn’t hoping you both would work it out. But I think you are doing the right thing. If you were supposed to be together, then things would have worked out.” “Yeah, but I’ve tried talking to her. She just ignores me or deliberately pushes me away. The only thing she hasn’t done is turn away from me, and start talking to someone else.” “True. I’m glad you won’t turn into some depressed loner, living for his heart ache.” I smiled. “What about you and Sarah?” “What about me and Sarah?” said Pete, dismissively. “If seen the looks you exchange.” “Sarah is pretty cute. I like that look she gets on her face, when she reads. I just wish I could talk to her. Properly. Get to know her more.” “Then ask her out.” “No…” “Pete, seriously, ask her out. If you don’t, I’ll ask her out for you. Do you want to come across confident. Or do you want to come across like you’re too cowardly to ask her out?” I was teasing. Really I had no intension of asking her out for him. I just wanted him to be happy. A rapping at the door startled us both. The door opened, and Milo stuck his head around it. “Oh, good. I got something important to do. LB, Pete, you in?” “My name is Josh,” I corrected. “Yeah, I know that, but LB is your code name. I’ll be Boom.” “That is cool. I want a code name,” said Pete. “Alright. How about, err…” Milo looked to Pete, seriously struggling for a name. “Dice!” I blurted out. Pete looked at me like I’d gone insane. “Well, you are getting good at Liar’s Dice,” I explained. The look on Pete’s face faded away. “I like it.” “Right, LB, Dice, operation revenge is a go,” said Milo. Category:Blog posts Category:WayfinderOwl's Fanfiction